


Fun with Mages

by Duel_lady



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duel_lady/pseuds/Duel_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is angsty. Her relationship with Fenris hits a bump when her desire to have something becomes a problem.  Taking careful notice just how sad and lonley our honey haired mage is she takes action. Because lets face it. What Hawke wants. Hawke gets.  Some mutual relations and a threesome here and there.  Suprises around every corner and a curious little elf that just cant keep his hands or eyes to himself. In the end thou, He helps them all .. In his own special ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anders is working late, his manifesto spread out before him as he reads, marking this... scratching that, making notes along the edges, it has to be perfect it has to be right. His hand thrusting the quill over the paper with a purpose, ink stains on is fingertips. He brings his head up from his work a moment to setting into another train of thought when he hears a shuffling behind him. Instinctively he reaches for his Staff which is leaning against the desk. Spinning to meet his intruder he sees a familiar face, and winces.... Fenris... Maker what in the fade is he doing here.  
“Mage " Is all he says looking around to see that no one in there. Then he walks back to the door and a hooded figure walks in " Are you sure you want ... do this? I know how badly you want... this. You know I have no desire to displease you." His hands reach down grasping at hands under the hood and bring them to his lips and kiss them lightly. “As you wish, " He turns looking Anders, gives him an appraising look lingering a little longer midway down his body. Anders notices this and raises an eyebrow. ‘What in the bloody hell is going on' he thinks to himself. Fenris goes to the door closing it but he doesn’t hear him flee, perhaps keeping a look out... No matter. His attention goes to the figure that hasn’t made any attempt to speak to him.  
“Can I help you? Are you hurt?" he chances a guess.  
The hooded figures head turns side to side in denial. Then slowly makes its way to him. He sees lips pouty soft lips, the rest of the face obscured by the shadow cast by the hood. Small hands raise up and unfasten the hooks at its throat as the cape shimmers he sees skin ... bare skin, then the cape falls .. His eyes start at the floor, bashful and afraid to look, then as he gathers courage he drawls his gaze up a pair of shapely feminine legs, soft and smooth, and white like alabaster flickers of firelight dance across her skin her legs petite, hips full and round. Curves dipping into a tiny waste then his eyes dart to the small patch of dark curls between her legs he feels himself stir. Taking in a shaky breath his eyes continue to slowly travel upwards. Breasts perfectly rounded firm pert dark peach nipples forming stiff peaks he fells himself stir gain only this time he feels like his pants are a size smaller somehow everything tight and constricting. He continues to look up those lips again so perfect and pouty. He had dreamed about such lips before. Pressing kisses to them, they on his body. Then to the eyes that are now softened gazing back into his. Her subtle shades of grey gazing into his honey brown eyes, her hand comes up to the comb in her hair pulling it free. Her hair falls and she gives her head a firm shake as it falls down like a curtain of ebony. Maker she is gorgeous.  
“H-.." his voice cracks his throat is beyond dry. “Hawke.... What are you.....?  
And before he can answer that question she is on him, her lips on his fierce and driven, her hands come up to cup his face in between her palms he resists for the briefest of moments then leans into her bringing a hand up to her shoulder then gently pushes her back,  
“What..... Are you doing?"... He is panting trying to remain focused on her face, trying ever so hard to NOT LOOK DOWN.  
“I want you Anders." Her hands fall to her sides  
“Fenris...Y-you’re with Fenris...." He looks to the door expecting the elf to burst in at the mention of his name to rip his throat out or his heart ... or both... he shivers at the memory at what exactly that elf CAN do with his hands alone.  
“He is fine with this. I Love him that is true, but..... I.... I want.... I can’t help it. I look into your eyes and I see a lonely and sad man. I can’t bare it any longer. I know you have affections for me. I am offering myself to you, you told me you didn’t want to hurt me, but that doesn’t mean you have to ache any longer, let me sooth that ache, fill me with it. I want to please you Anders."  
“This is wrong, this is Madness. Hawke I don’t want to just lay with you, I do care for you, I love you, and you know that. But if your wanting to just sleep with me this night, then deny me after then I’m sorry,”  
“You do not understand, I’m not just offering myself to you tonight, I’m offering myself to you when you need it. It doesn’t have to just be tonight. That is sorely up to you. I desire to give you some pleasure. I desire to make you feel like man again" her hand comes up caressing his cheek another hand reaches back and removes the leather thong holding his hair back and she runs a shaky hand threw his golden locks raking her nails lightly across his scalp ,she smiles " I have always wanted to do that, You are gorgeous Anders." Her lips come up to his again this time he reacts, his lips parting slowly he is dreaming he concludes, he has passed out at his desk and is dreaming but damned if this isn’t feeling real to him. He feels her pull back, he doesn’t want this to end his hands come up to her shoulders holding her still and his kiss deepens becoming firmer, more sure. His tongue slips across to hers curling around it wanting to delve her every taste. His hands slip down from her shoulders to rest them on her hips, lightly pressing fingers into her skin there. She breaks the kiss looking up at him smiling, running a hand again threw his hair he loves it, her touch is so soft and gentle.  
“Hawke... I don’t know that..... I mean I want this... Maker How I have wanted you for so long... but I don’t know.... If this is good idea I mean... I know... KNOW I want you, maker knows my body wants you. But my heart.... it wants all of you, not just this." Then the thinks moment... remember what he told her sooo long ago... about hurting her... If she has Fenris... if something was to happen, yes Fenris would end him that is a death he could agree with. ... This silent promise he makes to himself. .... He wants her... and if this is a way to have her.... and to still keep her safe from himself... then he would take it... “And Fenris .... He’s not going to wait till there is moaning and come in here and rip my heart out, and take a bite is he?"  
“I CAN HEAR YOU MAGE! I DO NOT EAT THEM!! " He looks up to see Fenris emerge ... watching him pause and take in the back view of his lover. A ghost of a smile presses at his lips then his eyes dart to Anders, but not fury.... not rage.... something else. He comes to stand next to Hawke placing an arm around her a moment then releasing it. “I am perfectly fine with this, it is what she wants. It... Bothers her that you have no one, I admit, I do not relish the thought of sharing her but... if it means that she will remain with me... then I will abide it. For her! But I will only say this once, if you hurt her....harm her in the slightest of ways, I will end your life slowly and watch gladly as the life leaves your eyes. Are we understood?"  
“Yes, you will be with her every time ... guarding the door?” He has to know. That is the only way to keep her safe.  
“That is my condition yes; I shall be no further from her then 10 steps.” He says finally" anything else you wish to know, Mage?"  
" No, that is all. " he lets out a sigh of relief and Fenris notices it arching an eyebrow , he turns to leave then lean down to kiss Hawke but thinks better of it only nodding then goes back to his post.  
“Now .... First of all it’s cold in here." He arcs his arm to the fire and it roars to life. Then he looks to his broken down cot and frowns... why this couldn’t be taking place at her estate. Her soft, plush, warm. Estate?  
“Do you wish to do this here Anders or would my place be more suitable?” she must be able to read his mind...  
“Your place does sound better, if not a whole lot cleaner... it’s a pretty good walk thou." He frowns concerned with her naked state under a cape.  
“No need, you have a secret here that even you did not know. Fenris we wish to go to my estate. “She calls to the door.  
Fenris enters the room and strides over to the corner just behind his desk tapping on the wall in a few places then pressing a brick and the wall swings open. Behind that is a large metal door.  
“This leads to my wine cellar ... which leads to my estate.” She presses a key into the palm of his hand." For you and your safety Anders. Should you need to flee in a hurry. "  
He is stunned silent, had no idea. Well he knew her estate was just over top of his clinic but no idea there was a passageway to and from there. And she had given him a key. He turns and sees she has put her cloak back on and had it fastens snugly in place. Smiling at him takes him by the hand and they walk together to the door, Fenris uses a second key, doing that to let him know he had one two. Then a shudder went threw him, what else was hidden in his clinic that he didn’t know about? They walk down a hallway which emerges into a large room filled with Wine wracks and most of them where full. Fenris absently grabs one that looks dark red. She looks at him nudging her head as if asking if he wanted some wine too... He looks over her selection a moment and finds a good deep red then sees white that he was fond of a long time ago... his brows furrow and he hears her giggle grabbing them both from his hands. Looking at them she sighs and places the red back on the shelf. Then grabs his hand again, they make their way down a hall when a she pauses at a door and asks him for his key a moment. He hands it to her and she unlocks the door ....He is stunned. .. It is like a small apartment, a bed in a corner, dresser, and a writing desk a few chairs some tables. A small fireplace with a huge white tiger skin on the floor the bed has lots of pillows, soft sheets and a nice thick blanket. A small room off of this room is a small place for cooking, then behind that a wash room with a large copper tub. This must have cost a fortune he muses.  
“This is yours Anders; I want you to have this place." She says.  
He spins to face her ..." Mine!”.... His eyes dart around again all the luxuries he had never had in his life. Maker he had a BED... not a rickety cot in a corner or a thatch of straw on the hard floor... a real bed.  
“Yes, I have been having it prepared for you ever since I discovered this passage. It too was hidden, Fenris is such a clever man, and he found several places I didn’t ever know of. Is it.... satisfactory?" She looks nervously at him.  
His heart is beating so hard in his chest. The care she put into this place, he notices the small things, the books on the shelf where books about mages and there struggles, the Paintings where of Mages that had overcome odds and was standing proudly. A standing rack for him to put his robes so they would be in a heap on the floor and a place for his staff next to it. The low rumble of a fire... making it feels...... everywhere he looks he sees her care; she really did care for him. He looks down at his hands seeing the ink and the dirt and grime. ... Then looks to her.  
“May I have a few moments ... I need to clean up.”  
“Of Corse, there is running water in the bath so you don’t have to ring for it, and I knew you had a fire spell so as for heating it I’m sure you can manage. There is some clothes in the dresser... I... wasn’t too sure of your sizes, just things to be comfortable in... To sleep in things like that I hope I got them right. But I will leave you to it, I shall be... in my bedroom when you are ready. .... “As she walks to the door she looks over her shoulder and smiles” Don’t be too long dear." and leaves.  
He goes to the bed and can’t help himself he flops down on its face first and sinks into soft feather mattress, he groans the blankets have a light lavender scent to them and he smiles, they smell like her. He laid there a moment then rolls to his back then props up on elbows looking around... His place. And he smiles. He has a home now. Small but his. He realizes the care she has for him and it warms his heart. Then he rises from the bed and goes to the dresser looking through the items in there. Nothing gaudy just simple soft cream colored tunics, soft cotton pants, of various soft colors, but again just sublimely simple. He takes a shirt and a pair of pants then searches further and finds with a smile she bought him underclothes too. Oddly the same type he preferred wondering how she knew that, Isabella he muses, the ONLY woman in all of Threads that obsessed with underclothes and had seen him in his... He blushes Maker was he drunk that night. But that had been..... 4 maybe 5 years ago. It had been a long time since he had the feel of a woman pressed to him and he stirs again. Not wanting to keep his lover waiting he goes to the wash room and scrubs himself vigorously , running a hand over the stubble on his jaw , thinking a moment then sees a shaving kit tucked away on a shelf. She had thought of everything. He scraps the last of the fuzz from his face leaning down to rinse his face of the rest of the lather running his hand across to make sure he had gotten it all. Then slaps some alcohol on his face with a slight hiss at the sting. He looks himself over in the mirror. Thinking of pulling his hair back then thinking better of it, letting it hangs loosely around his face. She had liked his hair he remembers with a smile and remembers the feel of her fingers running threw it her hands so soft and careful. He sighs to himself. The cloths fit perfectly; it’s almost as if she had memorized him that brings another smile to his face. He goes to the door taking a shaky breath in, is he nervous? his hands shake a bit he notices as he reaches for the door handle. Yes let’s not keep the lady waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get started.. Emotions from everyone involved. Can Fenris take the pressure of just sitting on the other side of a wooden door.. Listening to his ladies moans and cries for more.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be Part 1 of a 3 part sexy times part to this story... I KNOW.. 3 Parts?? what in the Makers Name was I thinking. BUt when I was writing this .. for some reason I could not stop. it all just rushed onto my screen as fast as my fingers would let me. So needles to say This part N.S.F.W.   
>  I Promise there is an actual story here. I will get to it but getting there is half the fun I say. Enjoy

When he gets to her room, Fenris is tucked neatly into a chair next to the door, reading a book. He looks up narrowing his eyes a moment then nods and goes back to his book. Anders secretly knew Hawke was teaching Fenris to read, she had come to him for help finding books easy enough for a beginner and he happily obliged. That had been a very long time ago. He is glad to see that he is progressing so well, He thinks of asking Fenris what it is he is reading but thinks better of it.   
" She is waiting for you, Mage. Are you going to stand there and stare at me all night?" he dosent even look up from the book.  
" No i was just wondering what it was you where reading is all, i have a few novels you may find interesting if you wish." he is trying to be nice, it isnt every day you meet a man willing to share the love of his life with another man feeling this couldnt have been easy for Fenris to agree to.  
" Perhaps, do you have anything .... that has ... mystery to it?" he asks ... in a relaxed tone, more relaxed and less guarded then normal.  
" Indeed i do, as matter of fact i have a seriese of that type, books by an author i am fond of, have the whole set. I'll bring them up from the clinic next time im there." Pleasent... he is proud of himself.   
" I would be greatful. ... i.. have already read most of Hawkes library, but a few books she refuses to allow me to read, she said that Isabella gave them to her ... and that they where to.... provicative for me." His cheeks lightly pinken. Maker This is ... Wierd...  
" Yes, well Isabella is a bit of a tart. I can see why Hawke would not want you to read them. I think that one of them is about bondage if im not mistaken, She had tried to give it to me but i refused it..Why would i want to read a book solely about shackleing a woman to a bed only to sexualy torture her into a heated frenzy then pleasureing her over and over untill her body trembles, then ravage her over and over till she screams loudly in her extacy." He looks at Fenris whos mouth is agap. His eyes drift down and he notices the elfs leggings are becomeing snug in a particular area.   
" There are books of such things?" He asks incredulusly  
" Oh Absolutly , posativly shameful ones. Bondage, domination, submission, things that probibly wouldnt be good for someone of your past nature." He grins at Fenris and oddly He Grins back. " I have a few myself.... but i am sure you would not be interested in such things."   
" No.... id li... er ... Indeed, Shameful" He shakes his head not being able to concentrate any longer. Images of Hawke shackled to there bed while he savagly teases and torments her body. His eyes go half-lidded at the though of her begging him for reliese and him keeping her on the edge of climax.   
" Just moment " Anders, who notices the sudden change in the elf's mood, dashes back to his room and grabs a book that he keeps in his robes. For them Ohh so lonly nights. Grining brodly he heads back up to Fenris. " Here, this one .... not AS shameful but ... well you will see, It is about a man who travels cross country and comes across a cottage with a young woman inside. She seduces him into staying with her for a time and they do naughty things to each other, one in particualr involving a tumble in the woods against a tree. Oh and another man happens on wonder across them while they where..um.. playing in a stream and they .. um.. entertain him overnight. It is interesting to say the least." His cheeks pinken a little.  
"You have my Thanks." Fenris drops the book he is curently reading and eagerly opens the new one and as if Anders is not even there begins to read. Anders chuckles and turns to the door as he is reaching for the handle he hears a little intake of breath looking over at Fenris whos cheeks are now a health shade of pink and eyes wide as they travel down the page.  
He quietly opens the door and sees her streatched out on the bed in a very thin and see threw night gown. He swallows hard. She is breathtakeingly beautyful. She looks over at him as he enters, and smiles a sweet and seductive smile. Riseing from the bed she saunters over to meet him.  
" Anders, sweet sweet Anders, I have been waiting for you." She lifts up on the balls of her feet and places her lips to his. The softness of her lips touch him in such a tender way that he wimpers as they make contact. She brings a hand up to his jaw running her fingers over his now smooth skin. Her hand slips along his jaw to the back of his neck and her fingers tangle in his hair sending a shudder rippeling threw his body. His hands slip up from her hips, to the small of her waist, his thumb brushing across the sides of her breast then around and down resting at the small over her back.   
She looks up at him threw soft lashes with pupiles fully dilated in desire and want for him. He sees her gown has thin straps across her shoulders. Bringing a hand up running a thumb under the strap looking down at her . She runs her hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt then inches her fingertip across his abdomen fingers finding a thin trail of soft hair following it upwards... under his shirt.... Now he sees why Fenris is so obcesses with her touches , they are sublime. Her hands continue up lifing the shirt as she goes Her eyes fall gazeing at his skin that is newly revieled to her .Her hands reach his chest, which is broader then Fenris, and probibly not as smooth and hairless as his eather he thinks but he closes his eyes, takeing her touches in. her fingers run threw the mat of thick corse hair on his chest then she finds his nipples, runing her fingertips across them makeing them stiffen. She hears him gasp a breath and she smiles, makeing a mental note of that then she gathers the rest of his shirt and lifts it off of him. Once removed of the article of clothing her hands dart right back to his chest, facination and curiosity getting the better of her but he looks down at her watching her intently.   
" I have never.... seen a man,... like you before. " she begins Her eyes wide with facination curiosity and a tenative hand reaches to touch the soft thatch of curls on his broad chest... " Fenris ... well he is an elf, he has ... no .. hair like this.. he is smooth and firm all over ... and my brother ..he never got hair here which always upset him because he had always though girls liked that sort of thing..... " her fingers pressing to him then out , letting the curls tangle across her knuckles.   
" I see.... and does this please or displease you?" he asks unsure.  
" Oh I like it ..." she smiles an akward smile but her eyes give her away, her facination, and a small amount of emberrasment. " I was just saying , i had never seen a man with chest hair. I cant stop touching it." She says finaly and looks up at him to see relief cross his face.  
" Good, i was a little nervouse for a moment. I'm fuzzy like this in quite a few places " His cheeks pinken a bit at this confession. but her eyes beam up at him and her inocense is endearing and warms his heart.  
" Really!" She is almost giddy with curiosity. Hands still on his chest her fingers exploring with her eyes intent on her exploration. She had never seen such a man and wants to sate her curiosity. Her eyes flick up to his as she dips down to nuzzle her face against his chest. Her eyes close as she inhales sharply at his scent. His hands slip down the small of her back to her taught round bottem rubbing his palms firmly against her in little circles. She turns her head slightly brushing her lips across his chest finding his nipple darting her tongue across it hearing him groan deep in his chest. The vibration sending a light tickle across her lips. She pulls back slightly to look up at him.  
" Indeed, you shall see for yourself soon enough ." he says Why Does he feel like a 14 year old in a barn somewhere and a shy countrygirl before him? he blinks a few times then shakes it from his head. Dipping down to take her lips to his as he is wrapping his arms around her pressing her breasts to his chest. she brings up a leg hug the outside of one his legs with the inside of her thigh. Pressing into him feeling his hardness.... wait... is that his ...... She pulls from his lips and blinks up at him with wide eyes.... then looks down pressing into him tighter.. her lips part and a faint gasp forces its way out from her throat.....one side of his lips tug up into a half grin. Knowing what it is she is feeling. And with a groan she presses her lips that are now trembeling to his bringing her arms up to encirceling his neck. He lifts her up with no effort what so ever and walks twards the bed stopping just at the side setting her back down on her feet. he breaks the kiss then runs his thumbs along the straps again slipping them off her shoulders to pool the gown around her feet.   
" You are so breath takeingly beautiful! "He looks at her body with hooded eyes, not knowing what part he wants to explore first, then kneals down to his knees before her bringing him eye level with the cups of her breasts. Perfect . he thinks. his hands come up gently begins to squeeze and fondle them he presses them together so the nipples are somewhat side by side and he takes one into his mouth and flattens his tongue across the bud suckleing her , teasing her with his lips and tongue. then moveing to the other .. back and forth. A groan escapes his throat and her head falls back at this sweet torment then she brings a hand up to his hair threading her fingers threw it trying to steady herself. Soft moans escape her lips while her legs shift as she presses her legs together feeling herself get hot and wanton for him. In one sudden movment he lifts her onto the bed placeing a soft sweet kiss on her parted lips then travel downward. He pauses to rain attention on her breast once more then further down perssing hot searing kisses across her abdomen then down once more working along the inside of her thighs. His hands urge her legs to part for him, opening her up. His tongue drags up across her folds slipping threw her velvity center, his hand comes to her there and with his fingers he spreads her open fully to him. Dragging his tongue up a down her slit as she moans and cries in bliss. He presses firmly against her and drives his tongue into her hot channel and her back bows up off the bed. He probes her a few strokes then up to her hard fleshy nub suckleing on it firmly then rolls his tongue across it giveing it a flick here and there savoring her taste on his tongue and the sounds she was makeing he feels himself stiffen almost painfully. He begins to work her faster as her hips buck against his eager mouth, then pressing into her as firmly as he can. Wanting to make her cum, he takes a finger and places it just outside her opening teasing her with it , his hands are much bigger then Fenris his fingers more then twice the size. He encloses her clit with is mouth and slips it into her slowly feeling her insides clench snuggly around him makeing her buck wildly against his mouth He feels her clamp down on him ... and her body starts to wriggle under him as he probes her, if she is going to have him , she was going to have all of him.. He then slips another finger in to streach her intamitly. Her moans are now pants as her head thrashes against the pillow, her lust overtakeing her desire for control wanting to slip into a mindless state of pleasure. Then he decides to try something wicked if she lets him she may just like it. He pulls his fingers out and hears her wimper a protest and burys his pinky into her getting it wet with her juices he leans down while he is doing this and licks his fingers groaning at her taste. He withdrawls when he is satisfied then drags his tongue across her a few times building up her essence devouring her once more then every so often dipping down further just above her most southern hole teaseing her slightly Then all at once he dips down and moves his attention to the slight pucker hearing her gasp then groan as he teases it with his tongue then presses into her trying to breach that tight hole after a few moments she relaxes and he is rewarded. He gently tongues her in as far as he can leaveing as much moisture as he can then pulls back straightening up to see her face for this. He places his two fingers back into her warmth probeing her a few more times then rest his pinky just there, on the rim of her pucker. Circeling her then eases it into her gently to his first knuckle. She cries out gasping her thighs clench around him as she struggles to hold on. He takes his free hand gently pushing her further up on the bed. His fingers not moveing from her he positions himself between her legs on his knees. Then presses his pinky in to the next nuckle while leaning down to suckle her nub again easing his pinky further in and begins to slowly probe her in both holes. After a moment he places a third finger into her sheath and she bucks sharply onto his hand. His fingers are soo thick they rub her in such a way that her whole body trembles at his touch . His probeing gets faster, her body shuddering at the sweet sensation that is being brung from the Mages hands ... he feels her clincing around his fingers tighter and tighter and he works that sweet little nub with his tongue and mouth.  
" Anders.. im soo... close.. feels sooo good... s'good " Her voice breaking every other word and her head thrashes on the bed, her chest heaveing with ever breath.   
He elicits a few long strokes from his tounge feeling her aproach her climax but she tences trying to fight the release. " Relax Sweetheart, let it come. I want to feel you cum at my touch. Thats it baby, cum for me." His voice is a just above a soft coaxing whisper, shaded with emotion but the sound of it made her womb spasim, his hands moveing swiftly She bucks under him her soft moans have melted to long please for him to not stop. And finaly after long blissful moments he is rewarded with her arching her back letting out a long groaning moan he feels her pulse and constrict around his fingers. After a few moments he slows his movements peppering light kisses across her abdomen, a soft caress of his lips on her sensative skin. Slowly he withdrawls his fingers licking them of her essence, then moves to lay beside her a moment. Running his hand up and down her body letting her calm herself. He props up on an elbow resting his head in his palm just watching her come back to reality Looking up at him her cheeks burn bright red, which he finds sweet.   
" Hello there, welcome back Sweetheart." he chuckles softly to her, his hand rubbing soft gently circles across her belly.   
" Hello yourself. ...." its all she can manage just now. Still seeing sparkles everywhere. Her mouth works a bit and her tongue darts out to moisten her lips.  
" Enjoy that did you?" He says with a sly half grin watching the play of emotion cross her face.  
" mmhmm..." She assures him. " s'your turn now Mister mage." she grins up at him broadly.  
" Soon dear, soon. Need to take it slowly. " He assures her, wanting to take his time with her.   
" Why is that dear ?" She asks curiously. A slight blush warms his cheeks as he reaches for her hand to press against his fully aroused cock... and her eyes widen at the thickness of him. Almost thinking she may not be able to acomidate him. Fenris was thick but he was longer, she always enjoyed there lovemakeing. He was always gentle and careing with her, much like Anders had shown her so far.   
" Because i do not wish to hurt you dear... im .... alot to take.." His blush gets brighter.   
" Can i see?" she asks bashfully up at him threw thick lashes.  
" Uh... well ... of corse. " He slowly moves to stand up at the egde of the bed. Takeing in a steady breath his hands come to the ties of his pants undoing the ties leting them fall to the floor. Stepping out of them he hears her soft sweet moan of approval.   
" Maaaaaker.... " her eyes are wide as she reaches her hand to him instinctivly then jerks back sharply looking up at him. " M-may i?" He slowly nods as a bluch heats his cheeks. Her hand slowly reaches out to him... she runs a finger over the tip feeling the little bit of excitment that had built up there. Then swirls her thumb around the tip. She inches forward on the bed and runs her hands down trying to encircle it but her fingers will not touch... hers barely do with Fenris... but this is.... she squeezes as best she can and strokes him hearing him groan she leans her head down and flattening her tongue across the tip, then tries to enclose her lips around him and eases him into her mouth as far as she can take him... and Maker .. its not far, his tip and just a little bit more is all that will fit! Her mouth eases up and down him as his hand threaded threw her hair curing his fingers against the back of her head. He moaned deeply in his chest at the sensations her talented mouth was bringing him. If isabella knew how big he was she mused but decided she was NOT going to tell her. She will not share him with her.... now Fenris on the other hand.. an idea crosses her mind but she dismisses it There was no way Fenris would let Anders come anywhere near him with this.... However .... Andrs did say he had taken male lovers before..... Fenris had admited to her one night that he had a brief enjoyable interlud with a male slave as a companion before Denarius killed him for blood magic, but had confided this to her feeling she may be disgusted at his admission to such an act between males but she accepted this about him as she accepted everything else about him. That was when there lovemakeing got more intence between them because he let himself go fully to her then. Reveling in her whole hearted acceptance of who and what he was. She had asked him if her lovemakeing would be adequite enough for him, fearing that the lack of the male bond he had grown fond of would leave him unsatisfied and he assured her that night that he wanted and needed no other, she was all he ever needed now. Showing her many times over that night.... She wondered thou.. if perhaps Fenris still desired the male intimacy even on some small level.   
At that time a light tap at the door makes them both jump.  
" H---Hawke... may i come in?" Fenris's voice softly called from behind the door. She looks up at Anders who raised an eyebrow  
" He knows what we are doing in here ...why not." He offers.  
" Yes Fenris.. but be warned we are both nude." She warns.  
" Its F-Fine.... " he opens the door takeing the site in.. Anders standing on the edge of the bed, she had her hand on his thick arousel.... MAKER! .... His eyes widen looking at her blinking rapidly in astonishment... his face is already flushed. like emberrassment or something of a kin. " I ... have been reading this book ... Anders gave me to read. "He begins as his head falls slightly. His eyes go from the floor to her position on the bed and back again. She looks up at Anders curiously who is looking at the book in Fenris's hand noteing he is almost half way threw and prolly at the threesome part...... wait..he can not be concidering.. he muses. Seeing the faint blush even to the tips of his elvan ears.  
" Yes dearest, what is it? " She looks hesitantly at him. " Are you angry with me?" she almost looks sadly back at him, resting back on her haunches now.  
" NO!" He cries out to her, a slight paniced look in his eyes. He takes in a ragged breath and begins again."I'm not angry with you . .. I am ..rather.. curious is all" He brings his head up to look at her and cant help his eyes when they drift over at Anders arousel again. His blush brightens eyes darting back to her." M-may .. i watch.. the two of you? His face turns and his cheeks are on fire. The two humans watch as the elf's face burns with emberassment.   
" You want to watch us?"The question is out of Anders mouth before hers. and Silently .. the Elf looked back at them and nods.   
" Its up to you Anders, I do not mind. Are you sure you want to do this Fenris? You hadent wanted to accept this idea anyways. It took me several weeks to even talk you into allowing me to do this. "  
" Yes .. im sure. Ive been reading this book... and well i cant exactly sit out there , read this , listen to you and sit ... comfortably.. or .. give myself a reliese.." Hes looking down at his feet almost ashamed of himself.  
Hawke looks to Fenris groin and sure enough he was bout to burst his leggings. He shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot under her appraising eyes.   
" I do not mind at all. So long as you do not thrust your fist threw my chest cavity i am perfectly fine with you observing us." Anders says with an impish grin. Hawke looks at Anders with wide eyes. " I would be welcomed to the idea if you would wish to join us in some measure, after all this is about pleasure yes? Why should you be denyed your own enjoyment." He offers to the elf.  
Hawke nods then looks to Fenris " If you want to you can Love , but do not feel like you have to do anything you dont want to do. I remember what you once told me about your... friend... i would not be offened if you desired... something that has been perhaps .. missing from your life. Remember that i love you, everything about you. You have my heart forever, for always" Then she puts a hand on her heart and smiles at him. He smiles back at her effectionaly letting what she said to him crypticly as to not let Anders know his secret. He looks to the mage again, looking head to toe. He was very pleasing to look at.. perhaps he would concider her words. For now thou he was content to just watch them.  
" Ok where where we " Her eyes dart down " Ahh yes.. i was right bout here" then leans forward and takes him back into her mouth as best she can Anders eyes dart to across the room where Fenris was laying across a lounge chair slipping his leggings down already had removed his tunic. Sweet Andraste he was georgeus. Fenris lyth elvan body made his cock twitch in Hawke mouth. He feels her humm of approval seeing his eyes looking to where her Loveing elf had settled down in the room. Anders eyes drift across Fenris's body and if he didnt know any better Fenris was looking back at him with the same curious eyes. He closes his eyes and focuses on the woman on his cock.... He reaches down and grabs a breast in one hand fondeling it He feels her swirl around his sensative tip with her tongue then a gentle sucking. Her hand goes to his balls and she fondles them rubbing them gently kneeding then in her palm. She pulls back a moment and realizes they are truely being watched and geting up on her hands and knees she spreads her legs a bit turning her back completly to Fenris then leans over and braces herself on the bed her backside in full view for the elfs wondering gaze. With one hand she braces herself on the bed and the other to her dripping mound turning her attention back to this massive cock. She moans on him and it sends a vibration threw him his head falls back and he moves his hand from her breast and takes a handfull of hair gripping it firmly.   
From across the room Fenris watches his lover take that enormouse cock into her mouth bending her rear to him giveing him a lovely view of her folds then he sees her hand there running threw her velvety center. She is touching herself he realizes .. knowing that turns him on. He brings a hand down and begins to stroke himself runing a thumb over his tip, he thinks moment. Remembering he has some oil in his belt pouch. He reaches down to the floor where he left his cloths and retrieves it pouring a fair amount into the palm of his hand then coats himself with it. Looking up at the two at play on his bed he strokes himself with long deep strokes, a low rumble of satisfaction drift threw his chest. Looking on the two lovers with eager eyes. His mind drifts to remembering the feel of his own cock slipping threw her folds, then to her talented mouth. Mind wondering further at his lips on the mages cock, he licks his lips at the thought. He had enjoyed the time with the elf in Danarius's manor. Rembering fondly the tenderness they shared. He never was left wanting when he was with Hawke, but right now he cant help but wonder what it would be like with Anders. He hated the mage.. or so he thought. Seeing how gently he treated his love made him see things about the human that he had never seen before. His hand tightens around the base of his thickend cock stroking deeply into his hand, it would be good enough ........ for now


End file.
